Small Town
by Jessi'w Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica que vive en un pueblo muy pequeño, donde todos son religiosos, ella siempre esta sola ¿porque? todos la excluyen por ser lesbiana, solo tiene dos amigos.Ella piensa que siempre estara sola, hasta que llega Alice. Ligeros lemmons xD
1. Como siempre

Como siempre:

Todos me miraban siempre que pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Todos los chicos de la escuela me ignoraban y me excluían de sus grupos, y ni se diga de las chicas, todas me ignoraban, en teoría, no hablaba con nadie.

Sólo tenía una amiga, Ángela, era la única chica que me hablaba de las otras 150, ya que era la solamente ella la que me aceptaba como era, y solo tenía un amigo de 130, Edward.

Edward era el único amigo hombre que tenía, y lo valoraba demasiado, pero al parecer el amí no, él pensaba que fingía ser lo que era solo para tener una excusa para rechazarlo, pero no era así. Edward siempre insistía en salir conmigo, pero como era obvio le decía que no, pero el seguía persiguiéndome. Era un acosador, siempre me manoseaba pero yo lo quitaba, pero el usaba su fuerza, al final, siempre se arrepentía, y yo como tonta lo perdonaba y le daba una segunda oportunidad.

Ya que era el único que me aceptaba como soy, ya que nadie me habla, todos me ignoran… solo porque soy _lesbiana_.

Todos estaban en mi contra por eso, y para mí gran desgracia, vivía en un pueblo religioso, todos creían en Dios, y como es obvio, en la Biblia no hay _gais o lesbianas_, solo hombres y mujeres que se atraían el uno al otro.

Todos están en mi contra, a excepción de mis amigos y sus padres, que sólo sentían lástima por mí, como mi madre lo hacía, solo me aceptaba porque era su hija, sino… ella también me excluiría

Siempre estaba sola, deseaba tener una pareja, alguien como yo, pero, sabía que nadie me haría caso, a menos que huyera de este maldito pueblo… pero un milagro cayó del cielo, justo cuando llegó ella,_ Alice Brandon_, la chica que cambio mi vida de soledad, ya que ella era algo así como yo.

Al inicio cuándo la vi por primera vez, pensé que también ella me excluiría de su vida cuando la vi estar con las **"populares" **del instituto, pero no fue así. Aún recuerdo cuando me habló por primera vez:

**Flash back*-.**

**Era la hora del almuerzo y ahora estaba sola, ya que Ángela había faltado a clases.**

**Estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería garabateando en mi libreta. Escuché que la silla de al lado de mi se movía y alguien se sentó en ella.**

**Volteé para ver, y ahí estaba Alice Brandon sonriéndome**

**-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente**

**-Hola- contesté secamente**

**-Soy Alice, mucho gusto en conocerte- me tendió la mano y no me quedó opción que estrecharla con la mía**

**-Soy Bella- dije**

**-¡Lo sé!- dijo casi gritando y se carcajeo. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Quisé preguntarle, pero talves así era su forma de ser, muy alegre- Hace mucho que quería hablar contigo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad, siempre estabas acompañada**

_**¿Yo acompañada? Está chica es ciega**_

**-Oh, ¿y porque querías hablar conmigo?**

**-Te quería hacer una pregunta- dijo seriamente**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-¿Es cierto ese rumor de que eres_ lesbiana_?- soltó de repente**

**OK, eso me sorprendió, nunca nadie me lo había preguntado tan directamente, todos se habían enterado ya que mi madre le contó a su amiga, y la hija de ella escuchó por "casualidad" y lo divulgó por todo el instituto. Nunca nadie me lo preguntó, solo lo tomaron como un hecho**

**-Sí bienes a burlarte, mejor me voy- dije levantándome y recogiendo mis cosas**

**-No, no espera- me detuvo por el brazo y me miró con ojos suplicantes- tengo que contarte algo**

**De nuevo me senté y espere**

**-¿Qué quieres contarme?- le pregunté**

**-Primero contesta mi pregunta- dudé en contestarle… pero al final lo hice**

**-Sí, es cierto- dije secamente**

**-Uff- suspiró, la mire seriamente-Bella, ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?**

**-Sí, claro- ella se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró:**

**-_Soy bisexual_- dijo lentamente**

**Eso me sorprendió bastante, la miré fijamente para checar si no me mentía, pero sus ojos se veían muy sinceros**

**-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie- me suplicó- he visto que aquí los rumores vuelan, y por mi parte nadie sabe esto a excepción de ti. Ni siquiera mi madre sabe- agregó**

**-¿Por qué tu familia no lo sabe?- le pregunté, ya que cuando yo descubrí mis gustos se los dije a mi madre, aunque se disgusto, ella solo me apoyó, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera**

**-Porque mis papás tienen la religión muy concentrada en su mente, y si les digo no me aceptarán, son capaces de correrme de mi casa**

**-Oh, qué mal- miré fijamente mis manos**

**-No importa, siempre he buscado alguien que sea como yo, o parecido, pero nunca he encontrado a alguien… hasta hoy- sonrió**

**Tocó el timbre y ambas nos levantamos**

**-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- me preguntó**

**-Historia- contesté**

**-¡A mí también! ¡Vamos!- me agarró de la mano y me llevó casi corriendo con ella_, al parecer le gustaba la materia jajaja_**

Flash back*-.

Después de esa charla corta, Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Seguí caminando, para llegar a mi objetivo, el final del pasillo, dónde Alice siempre me esperaba, y dónde nadie nos veía_, donde podíamos hacer lo que queríamos_

Ella estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero

-¡Hola!- dije picándole las costillas. Sí, sorprendentemente Alice me hizo igual de alegre como ella.

Ella se sobresalto, volteó a verme y empezó a reír

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente

-¿Cómo has estado, linda?- _¿Que lindos apodos no?_

-Bien, ¿y tú? Me preguntó tiernamente

-Excelente ahora que estás conmigo- le dije abrasándola por la cintura y ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-_Aww_- exclamó, ella volteó su rostro y me besó en los labios, nos hundimos en un beso lleno de amor y cariño, como siempre.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que Alice es mi novia?

* * *

hooLa! uff hace mucho que no subía una historia, espero que les guste y si no les gusta no lean ¬¬

dejen reviews por favor! D: digan si estuvo bien el capitulo, mal o mal narrado como sea! xD

bye kisses


	2. Casi

Capítulo 2: Casi

Estuvimos un poco de tiempo juntas después de ese beso, pero las clases iniciaron y cada una se fue a sus respectivas clases

Tenía biología, una de las tantas materias que no compartía con Alice, pero al menos tenía a Edward.

Llegué al aula y por suerte el Sr. Banner aún no entraba. Como siempre, Edward reservó un asiento a su lado para mí

-Hey- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba una beso en la mejilla, algo más que me molesta de él.

-Hey- lo saludé

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó

-Nada ¿y tú?- le pregunté

-Pensar en ti- dijo sonriéndome

-Edward… no hagas eso, no ahora

-Está bien, pero si después… ¿verdad?

Claro, no había opción, era Jueves, iría a mi casa después de la escuela como era costumbre

Él sonrió y para mi gran alivio el maestro comenzó a dar su clase.

Las clases terminaron muy rápido, para mi gran desgracia. No había visto a Alice en todo el día, bueno, a excepción de la hora del almuerzo, pero era muy poco tiempo y eso me molestaba de sobremanera.

Estaba en la puerta principal esperando a Alice para despedirme de ella, ya que Edward me llevaría a mi casa. Chequé mi reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos y Alice no salía.

De repente, alguien me jaló de la muñeca y me llevó corriendo. Edward.

-¡Edward!, espera, quiero despedirme de Alice, intenté soltarme, pero él siguió caminando

-Te despides después, vamos- me subió a su Volvo y no me dejó salir.

Detestaba estar sola con Edward, ya que él, a pesar de mi orientación sexual, el no dejaba de insistir y acosarme, aunque a veces se pasaba, yo siempre lo perdonaba, ya que no quería perder nuestra amistad.

Y como era de esperarse, apenas dejamos la escuela atrás, él empezó, primero me acarició el cabello, lo quité de un manotazo, pero él siguió.

-¡Edward, ya para!- le grité

Me miró fijamente, aceleró y a los pocos segundos llegamos a mi casa. Por mi mala suerte, Renné no estaba, de nuevo estaría sola con Edward

Después de lo ocurrido, Edward actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, hice una lasaña para cenar y después nos sentamos a ver la televisión.

Y de nuevo, él empezó

Se acercó a mí, y besó mi mejilla, lo empujé, pero él siguió y bajo sus labios a mi cuello

Me paré rápidamente del sofá y me aleje de él

-Bella…- Edward susurró y empezó a sollozar

No me gustaba verlo así, era mi mejor amigo y lo que más quería era su felicidad.

Muy a mi pesar me senté de nuevo en el sofá frente a él, estaba con la cabeza baja, viendo a su regazo

¿Por qué, Bella?- preguntó entre sollozos

-¿Por qué, que?- le pregunté confundida

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres lesbiana? – susurró

-No lo sé- dije en voz baja

-Bella, yo sé que es mentira. No tienes que fingir ser lesbiana para rechazarme, basta con que me digas que no- y después de eso volteó y me miró fijamente

_¿Qué? ¿Enserio él piensa que miento? ¿Cómo es posible?_

-Edward, no lo hago por eso, soy lo que soy, jamás me han atraído los hombres y….

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si jamás has tenido un novio?

-Solamente lo sé- susurré

-Eso no puede ser- me miró y se acercó demasiado a mí

Intenté alejarme de él, pero el brazo del sofá me impidió alejarme

-Bella, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad- me rogó- y si no te gusta estar conmigo, me puedes dejar

-Edward no…- no sabía que decir, obvio no, pero tenía que encontrar una forma "amable" de decirle que no

-Por favor, solo dame la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos- abrazo por la cintura y me apretó contra él, intenté zafarme, pero él me apretó con más fuerza- aunque sea solo por un día

Él se acercó a mi rostro y me besó. Me quedé en shock, está vez si se había pasado, el jamás había hecho esto.

Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero solo conseguí que usara más fuerza me tiró en el sofá y se acostó encima de mí, lo empujé por los hombros pero el agarró mis muñecas con una mano y las puso por encima de mi cabeza. Siguió besándome, pero ahora estaba bajando por mi cuello, su mano libre agarró mi cintura y la apretó.

-¡Edward!- me retorcí por completo intentando quitármelo de encima, pero él puso más fuerza en mí.

_¡No, no, no! ¡NO!_

Por un gran milagro, logré sacar una pierna, le di una patada y rápidamente se alejó de mí

-¡Bella! ¡¿Qué te…?

¡¿Todavía me grita? ¡Después de lo que hizo!

-¡Vete de mi casa, Edward! ¡Vete!- le grité, pero el no se movió

Él me miró desconcertado, pero después comprendió el motivo de mi enojo

-Bella, perdóname- me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

Esta vez no lo perdonaría. Lo que hizo fue demasiado

-¡No! ¡Edward, vete y no vuelvas!- lo empujé hasta la puerta- ¡No quiero volver a verte!- le grité antes de azotar la puerta en su cara.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y empecé a llorar.

Él golpeo la puerta muchas veces, escuché el teléfono sonar, pero lo ignoré

Pasaron unas horas y me calmé un poco, necesitaba a alguien conmigo, y ese alguien era Alice.

Me levanté y la llamé. La espere en las escaleras, ya que quería alejarme del sofá, y segundos después ella entro

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?- me preguntó apenas me vio, se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y de nuevo empecé a sollozar mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

Ella escuchó atentamente todo, sabía que estaba enojada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente guardo sus comentarios

-Bella, tranquilízate- me dio un beso en la mejilla y eso me relajo bastante- por suerte no paso a mayores

-¡Pero pudo haber pasado!- le dije

-Lo sé, pero no paso, tranquila- se acercó a mi rostro y me besó tiernamente

De nuevo me tranquilicé y me deje llevar.

No me importaba lo que todos pensaran, tal vez Edward tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Besar a Alice era lo mejor, incluso aunque nunca haya besado a un hombre.

* * *

hooLa! no me tarde tanto en subir este cap, el que estoy segura de que si me voy a tardar va a ser el proximo, ya que la escuela, calificaciones, papas y castigos no se llevan bien jajaja

pero intentare subirlo;D oh me pedire a alguien que lo suba (areli) jaja

bye! reviews? (k)


	3. Perdóname

Capítulo 3: Perdóname

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido con Edward, no le hablaba y él me ignoraba por completo, solo hablábamos cuando era realmente necesario.

Pero, en estas semanas había estado en compañía de Alice. La había traído a casa, para que conociera a mi madre, claro, la había presentado a ella como una "amiga".

A los pocos días después, Alice me llevo a su casa a conocer a sus padres, Mary y John Brandon, también a había conocido a su hermano pequeño- no era tan pequeño, tenía catorce años- John II. Su familia era excelente, sus padres eran muy atentos y su hermano, iba por el mismo camino.

Sus padres eran exageradamente religiosos, tenía cuadros de Jesús y cruces colgadas en todas las paredes de la casa, todos los días –a excepción de los miércoles y domingos- se reunían en la sala para leer la Biblia por una hora.

Ahora entendía, porque Alice no demostraba frente a sus padres, quién era ella en realidad. Cuándo ellos estaban a su alrededor, ella actuaba como si fuera la hija perfecta que sus padres creían tener. Pero cuando ellos no estabas ahí, ella era totalmente distinta, la pequeña llena de paciencia, rompía cosas para no sentirse tan frustrada con ella misma.

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo…

Llegué corriendo a la escuela, de nuevo, me había quedado dormida, gracias a que Alice y yo no la pasábamos mandándonos mensajes durante la noche, hasta que una de las dos se despedía.

Apenas abrí la puerta de mi casillero, saqué mis libros y cerré con demasiada fuerza.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos. Me di la vuelta y antes de que empezará a caminar, alguien me tomó por la muñeca y me detuvo. Volteé a ver quién era, y cuando lo vi intenté zafarme, pero me apretó con más fuerza.

-Bella- dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward

-¡¿Qué quieres?- le grité mientras hacía un intento para zafarme de su agarre

Él me empujo contra los casilleros y puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo empujé, pero no logré moverlo ni un centímetro.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le ordené

-¡No!- me gritó mientras se acercaba aún más a mi- Bella, necesito que me escuches

-No quiero, ¡suéltame!- volteé a ver si no había nadie que me ayudará, pero los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos

-Bella, por favor, perdóname… lo del otro día… lo siento, no sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar, y yo pensé que me estabas respondiendo

- Pues no lo estaba, ahora apártate, llegaré tarde a clases- lo empujé y él se apartó

Las primeras dos horas, pasaron demasiado lento, supongo que fue porque estaba ansiosa de pasar las siguientes dos horas junto a Alice.

Cuando llegué a la clase de física, Alice ya estaba ahí.

-Hola- la saludé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ya que en la mañana no había podido saludarla

-Hola- dijo mientas me sonreía- te tengo una _gran_ sorpresa- dijo haciendo énfasis en el _gran_

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- le pregunté

-Te la digo en el almuerzo

Pasamos las clases platicando bajito, ya que el maestro nos había llamado la atención varias veces.

La siguiente clase, me la pasé callada en un rincón, intentando descubrir cuál era la _gran_ sorpresa que tenía Alice para mí, y en eso se me fue la clase.

Llegué a la cafetería y Alice ya estaba ahí esperándome.

-Dime cuál es la sorpresa-

-Mis padres, junto con mi hermano saldrán del pueblo- dijo mientras sonreía

No le encontraba el _gran,_ a esa noticia

-¿Y?- le pregunté

-Y ellos me pidieron que buscara a alguien que quisiera ir a dormir a mi casa, para que no tuviera que estar sola

Ahora si le veía el_ gran_

-Me preguntaba si querrías venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo-

-Claro que sí, Alice, no sé ni porque me preguntas- dije mientras reía, y ella me siguió

-¿Estás segura? ¿Renne te dejará?

-Por supuesto, estoy segura de que ni lo notará

-Excelente

En ese momento, se escuchó la campana, nos despedimos y cada quién se fue a sus respectivas clases.

Entré a la clase de historia, esta la compartía con Edward, lo que me sorprendió, fue que a su lado había una silla vacía, y era la única, no tuve opción y me senté a su lado

-Bella…- dijo

-Edward, por favor, aquí no- le dije

La clase paso lenta, él tenía su mirada fija en mi, y no volteaba a ningún otro lado

El resto de las clases pasaron lento, salí y me fui a despedir de Alice, a nuestro rincón de siempre.

Iba saliendo de la escuela, apenas pisé el asfalto del estacionamiento y alguien me gritó

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward

Lo ignoré por completo y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi pick-up. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien me jaló del brazo.

-Bella- Edward me miró y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté

-Perdóname- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus pies

-No- esta vez, no lo perdonaría, el había llegado demasiado lejos

-Por favor Bella, haré lo que tú quieras, solo para que me perdones

-Bien, entonces, ¡aléjate de mi!- le grité

-Lo que quieras menos eso- el volteo a verme, y tenía lagrimas en las mejillas. Eso derribo mi muralla por completo

_¡No, no! ¡NO! ¡No puedes perdonarlo!_ Me dijo mi conciencia, pero la ignoré

-Edward... no llores- le dije con tristeza en la voz

-Bella, por favor perdóname, te juro que nada como eso volverá a pasar

-Yo… no lo sé- unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de mis ojos

Edward estaba logrando convencerme… como siempre lo hacía

_¡Diablos!_

-¡Bella, por favor!- en un acto rápido, lo tenía de rodillas frente a mi mientras me tomaba las manos.

-¡Por favor! ¡te juro que no intentaré propasarme otra vez! ¡TE LO JURO!- ahora él estaba llorando desconsoladamente

_¡No lo hagas!_ Me gritó de nuevo mi conciencia

-Está bien, Edward, te perdono- le dije en voz baja

Él automáticamente dejo de llorar, se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- me susurró al oído

Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero en ese momento no importaba.

* * *

hello girls! (:

lo se, me tarde mucho en subir y bla, bla, bla

pero aqui esta el capitulo, disculpen la tardanza :P

byee!

¿Reviews?


	4. Descubierta

Capítulo 4: Descubierta

Viernes, al fin viernes.

Hoy me iría a casa de Alice a pasar todo el fin de semana. Un par de días donde estaríamos completamente solas, sin tener que escondernos de nada ni nadie, sería simplemente perfecto.

Renne no había puesto resistencia, hasta me ayudo a hacer mi maleta. Ella esperaba que mi "amiga" Alice, me ayudara con esto de ser lesbiana, y que me regresara como si fuera una chica normal.

-Gracias, mamá- dije mientras cerraba la pequeña maleta

-De nada, Bella, me alegra que por fin tengas una amiga más- dijo con los ojos llorosos, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba emocionada

-A mi también

A los pocos minutos, nos fuimos a dormir, era muy tarde, pero antes de que me quedara dormida, mi celular vibro, indicándome que tenía un mensaje.

_"Estoy ansiosa por lo de mañana. Alice"_

_"Yo también. Bella"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorprendentemente, desperté temprano, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, así que me di una lucha larga, y cuando salí, de nuevo se me hizo tarde. Me despedí de Renne y corrí al instituto.

Cuando llegue, fui directo al pasillo donde Alice y yo siempre nos veíamos, sin percatarme de que alguien me seguía.

-¡Hola!- gritó Alice

-Hola- llegó frente a mí y me besó. También estaba ansiosa por este fin de semana.

Le devolví el beso y la abracé por la cintura, sentí que alguien me observaba, alcé la cabeza y observe hacia donde sentía la mirada, y vi a Edward.

Me paré en seco, pero antes de que le hablará, él desapareció.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Alice

-No, nada- el timbre sonó y nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Por primera vez en mi vida, quería ver a Edward, él vio lo que Alice y yo éramos… y él podría divulgarlo, sabía que no lo haría por el hecho de iniciar un chisme, pero si lo haría solo por apartarme de Alice.

Lo busqué por todas partes, y jamás lo encontré, cuando las clases acabaron, salí corriendo al estacionamiento, pero su Volvo no estaba. Tenía los nervios de punta.

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó Alice cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Claro- sonreí

Fuimos a mi casa y recogimos mi maleta, caminamos hacia su casa, vivía solo a algunas calles de la mía,

Cuando llegamos, empezamos a cocinar, hablar, escuchar música, platicar y cuando llego la noche, hicimos un maratón de películas. Intenté que Alice no notara lo nerviosa que estaba, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Alice

-Nada- le contesté, pero no me creyó

-Bella… te conozco, dime.

Suspire y pensé antes de hablar.

-Edward nos vio cuando nos estábamos besando

-¡¿Qué?- gritó y abrió los ojos como platos

-Lo que dije- la miré de nuevo y estaba asustada

-Pero… ¿crees que le diga a alguien?- ahora estaba angustiada. Sabía que ella no quería que sus padres se enteraran de esto, o al menos no por ahora.

-No lo creo, Alice

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, él no dirá nada

Nos fuimos a dormir, el día se había pasado demasiado rápido.

Al día siguiente fue igual, pero esta vez nos sentamos un rato a hacer las tareas de la escuela, y de repente, ya era de noche de nuevo, y nos encontrábamos cenando.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta

-Iré a ver quién es- dijo Alice y yo asentí

Escuché unos murmullos y después Alice volvió a la cocina

-Es Edward, quiere hablar contigo- se sentó de nuevo y siguió cenando.

Salí de la casa y vi a Edward

-Hola- dijo secamente

-Hola- dije en voz baja

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que él se atrevió a hablar.

-Las vi- dijo fríamente

-Lo sé- después de eso baje mi vista hasta mis zapatos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué la besaste?- gruño

-Porque… Alice y yo somos…- balbuceé

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó

-Edward…

-¡¿Por qué no esperaste más tiempo?- preguntó entre gritos- ¡¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que me fuera de este pueblo? ¡¿Querías restregármelo a la cara, verdad?

-No, no, yo no haría eso…

-¡Entonces termina con ella! ¡Y espera a que me vaya!- empezó a llorar- al menos así dolerá menos

_"¿Qué? ¿Terminar con Alice? ¡¿Solo porque él quiere? Está completamente loco."_

-No quiero terminar con ella, Edward. No voy a hacerlo- dije con voz segura.

Se quedó callado nos segundo, y después pregunto:

-¿Desde cuándo están juntas?

No le contesté, solo lograría hacerlo enojar más

Se acercó a mí, me tomó de los hombros y me pegó a él

-Contesta, ¡maldita sea!- me agarró la barbilla y me obligó a verlo a los ojos

-Empezamos a las pocas semanas después de que ella llegó

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- preguntó

-No, pero por favor… no le vayas a decir a nadie.- rogué

-Mi silencio tiene un precio, Bella- dijo amenazadoramente

-¿Cuál?

-Termina con ella y acepta ser mi novia, de aquí a que me vaya- me alejé de él y lo vi furiosa.

-¡Estás loco!- grité

-Solo piénsalo, Bella, acepta y cuando me vaya te podrás olvidar de mí por siempre.

Era una buena oferta, no quería nada más que Edward me dejará en paz, pero no le haría esto a Alice, y para que Edward se fuera, faltaba más de un año

De repente, Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó.

_"¡¿Otra vez? ¡NO!"_

Forcejeé con él, pero me ignoro, cuando por fin me soltó, me preguntó:

-¿Aceptas?

-¡No!- me aleje de él- ¡y no vuelvas a tocarme!

Su rostro se torno enojado de nuevo.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Bella!- se subió a su Volvo y se fue a toda velocidad.

Entre a la casa y por suerte Alice fingió que no paso nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo fue relajado, y recogimos un poco la casa, esta tarde llegarían los padres y el hermano de Alice.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, llegaron, abrazaron a Alice, en ese momento me sentí una intrusa, ya que no pertenecía a la familia.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy- dije tímidamente

-No, Bella- dijo la señora Mary- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Te contaremos del viaje, y aparte te traje un pequeño recuerdo.

No pude negarme, era igual de convincente que Alice.

Cuando la cena terminó, me fui a casa, ya era bastante tarde. Sorprendentemente, las luces estaban encendidas y el auto de mamá estaba en la cochera.

Entré y Renne estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?- su voz sonaba enojada

-Con Alice, ya te había dicho- deje la maleta a un lado de la puerta y me acerque a ella

-Sus padres llegaron en la tarde- dijo- ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

-Sus padres me pidieron que me quedara a cenar con ellos.

Ella se levanto y se quedo frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué son tu y Alice?- pregunto de repente

_"¡No! ¡Edward no pudo haber dicho nada!"_

-Amigas- dije tensamente

-¡No me mientas!- gritó- ¡Edward me lo conto todo!

_"¡Maldito Edward! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!"_

-Mamá…

Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡¿Para tener una hija tan inútil como tú?- gritó

Eso me dolió, y no pude evitar explotar.

-Tenerme antes del matrimonio. ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste!- grité.

Y gracias a eso, me gané una bofetada

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca!- gritó

No me moví, estaba en shock, Renne nunca me había golpeado, ni siquiera levantado la mano.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero que sigas viviendo en esta casa- dijo fríamente.

Corrí a mi habitación, agarré todas mis cosas y las puse en dos maletas, tomé mi mochila de la escuela, y bajé, dispuesta a irme.

Renne no hizo nada por detenerme, y antes de que abriera la puerta, dijo:

-Y espero que no vuelvas nunca.

Salí y azoté la puerta tras de mí. Camine sin rumbo, y no pude evitar llorar.

_"Me las pagarás, Edward"_

* * *

__chan chan chan!

hello! me extrañaron?... yo tambien (:

se que hace como dos semanas dije que subiria, y no lo cumpli, perdon por eso, pero bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, creo que es uno de los mas largos (creo)

espero que les haya gustado, dejenme reviews para saber si vale la pena seguir con el fic, tambien pueden darme ideas, reclamaciones, amenazas de muerte, palabras de aliento, lo que quieran, ok?

byee! prometo volver el otro lunes ;)

reviews?


	5. El sueño

Capitulo 5: El sueño

Salí de la casa con mis maletas, era una noche muy oscura, los faros de la calle no alumbraban demasiado, y también hacía mucho frío

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo por varios minutos.

No sabía que hacer, al final, llegué al pequeño parque que había en el centro del pueblo y me senté en una banca, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

No entendía nada, estaba completamente confundida, jamás pensé que Edward me haría algo como esto, era un golpe muy, muy bajo.

Estaba muy tranquilo todo, nadie estaba en el parque y poco a poco empecé a tranquilizarme, sentí que algo vibro en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

_"Mi celular, seguro es Alice"_

_¿Cómo estás? Te pedí que me mandaras un mensaje en cuanto llegaras a casa. Alice_

No pude evitarlo y seguí llorando, hasta que pensé, que tal vez Alice podría convencer a sus padres de que me dejaran quedarme algunas noches más en su casa.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, marque su número

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Alice, su voz sonaba preocupada

-Alice…- susurré sollozando

-¿Bella, que te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?- su voz sonó aun más preocupada

-Alice… Edward dijo todo y Renne me echó de la casa

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó

-Alice… ¿Crees que a tus padres les molestaría si me quedo una noche más en tu casa?

-Claro que no, Bella- escuché como se habría una puerta del otro lado de la línea- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el parque- dije ya más tranquila

-Bella, no te muevas de ahí, papá y yo iremos por ti

-No, no Alice, yo puedo ir- dije levantándome de la banca

_"Suficiente es con que me acepten en su casa" pensé_

-No, Bella, no te muevas de ahí- dijo con voz autoritaria

-Está bien

Ella colgó y volví a sentarme en la banca. Pasaron tres escasos minutos y escuché como un auto se detenía atrás de mí

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice mientras me tocaba el hombro

-Alice…- dije y lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, se acerco a mí y me abrazó. Escuché como John tomaba mis maletas y las ponía en el cofre del auto

-Bella, es mejor que nos vayamos, es muy tarde

-Está bien

Me levante y camine a su lado. Entramos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa

Cuando llegamos, Mary nos estaba esperando en la puerta y cuando llegué a su lado me abrazo

-Lo siento tanto, Bella- dijo tristemente- Alice me conto todo, siéntete como en tu casa

-Gracias

-Vamos a sentarnos – susurro Alice

Mary me preparó un café y cuando estuve un poco más tranquila, me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?

Suspire antes de contestar

-Mi mamá… recibió una mala noticia, estaba de mal humor… y solo la hice enojar más- dije sollozando

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella, verás que en unos días se le pasará y te pedirá que regreses a casa

-Lo dudo… la noticia fue muy fuerte

-Bella- habló por primera vez John-Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero les juro que no me quedaré mucho tiempo, conseguiré un trabajo y…

-No te preocupes Bella, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- me cortó

-Gracias- dije

Al poco tiempo después de que llegara, nos fuimos a dormir y por la falta de tiempo, me acomodaron en la habitación de Alice, de nuevo.

Nos recostamos en la cama, estábamos calladas, pero despiertas.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice

-¿Si?- dije con voz rota, tenía la garganta lastimada de tanto llorar

-¿Crees que Edward…?- dijo llorando

Rodé sobre mi costado para poder verla

-¿Qué Edward qué?- dije en voz baja

-¿Qué Edward le diga a mis padres?- y esta vez se echo a llorar

La abracé y esperé que se calmara, a los pocos minutos lo logró. Cuando al fin sus sollozos cesaron, habló.

-Dime Bella

-No lo sé

Y de nuevo lloró

-Bella, si lo hace… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-¿Cómo Bella?- dijo ahora enojada- si mis padres se enteran nos echaran de la casa

De nuevo nos quedamos calladas

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, Alice- dije segura- Edward no volverá a abrir la boca

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, solo confía en mí

-Está bien

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuché un ligero ruido, y desperté. Hacía mucho frío, voltee la cara hacia un lado y vi la ventana abierta. Me levanté cuidadosamente para no despertar a Alice, me acerqué a la ventana y de repente todo cambio.

Sentí que alguien me empujaba por la espalda y caí al césped, por suerte la casa de los Brandon era de un piso.

Alguien me tomo del brazo y bruscamente me hizo ponerme de pie.

Me obligó a caminar y no pude hacer más que seguirlo, estaba completamente desorientada, pero al final pude enfocar la vista.

_"¡Edward!"_

Me detuve en seco

-¡Suéltame!- grité y jalonee mi brazo

-¡No!- gritó y volteo a verme

Su rostro estaba totalmente encolerizado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados

-¡Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!- volvió a obligarme a caminar

-¡No, no iré a ningún lado contigo!- volví a detenerme y por fin logré que me soltara, corrí hacia la ventana de Alice, pero cuando estuve a pocos pasos de llegar, un brazo de acero me tomo por la cintura y me alejo de la ventana

-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no- estábamos a punto de llegar a su auto, y no pude hacer más que empezar a gritar.

-¡Alice, ayúdame!- grite desesperada- ¡Auxilio!

Él puso una mano encima de la boca, aproveche el momento y lo mordí

-¡Ouch!- gritó

Él me soltó y de nuevo corrí a la ventana

-¡Alice, ayúdame!- volví a gritar

Edward me alcanzó, pero esta vez me echó sobre su hombro y corrió hacia su auto, antes de que abriera la puerta volví a llamar a Alice desesperada.

Abrió la puerta y me metió al auto, cuando el corrió hacia la puerta del piloto, abrí la puerta y volví a gritar

-¡Cállate!- gritó Edward, cerró mi puerta y encendió el auto, pero antes de que arrancara abrieron la puerta y alguien me jaló

Alice

Antes de que ella lograra sacarme por completo, Edward me jalo de nuevo al interior

-¡Suéltame!- grite y empecé a golpearlo

-¡No, te dije que vendrás conmigo!

-¡Suéltala maldito!- gritó Alice

De repente sentí que más brazos me jalaban hacia el exterior y lograron sacarme. Era Mary

La policía llego justo en ese instante y el ayudante del sheriff corrió al auto y saco a Edward

-¿Bella, estás bien?- preguntó Alice

-No- dije y empecé a llorar

John salió de la casa y empezó a hablar con el ayudante, el cual tenía a Edward con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda y lo presionaba fuertemente contra el auto

El sheriff del pueblo se acercó a mí y me preguntó

-Señorita, ¿quiere presentar cargos?

Iba a negar con la cabeza, pero Alice se acercó y me susurró al oído:

-Bella, es tu momento de hablar, hazlo

Lo pensé seriamente, una parte de mi me decía que no dijera nada, pero… Alice tenía razón

-Si

Sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma

-Dígame

-Él me ha estado acosando desde hace meses- tragué saliva- y hace unas semanas intento violarme

Anotó todo en la libreta y preguntó:

-¿Algo más?

-No

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no volverá a molestarte- sonrió y se fue

El ayudante despego a Edward del auto y él se me quedo viendo fríamente. Lo hicieron caminar a la patrulla, pero antes de que cerraran Edward me gritó

-¡Esto no te durará por siempre Bella, tenlo por seguro!- cerraron la puerta y se fueron

_"¿Qué no va a durar por siempre?"_

-Niñas, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde- dijo Mary

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Alice cerró la ventana y con seguro

Me acerque a la cama y me recosté en mi lado, Alice se acostó en el suyo

-Intenta dormir Bella, haz tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas este día

Se volteo dándome la espalda, cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida

_"Bella, por favor perdóname- dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos- No puedo seguir con esto_

_-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida-¿ De qué estás hablando?_

_-Encontré a alguien más- dijo entre sollozos"_

Desperté rápidamente y me senté en la cama sobre exaltada.

-¿Bella, que pasa?- dijo Alice con voz adormilada

-Nada, fue solo una pesadilla- dije- vuelve a dormir

-Está bien, pero hazlo tú también

-Okay- volví a acostarme en la cama, pero no podía dormir

_"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_

* * *

chan chan chan! practicamente ya les conte toda la historia con esto ultimo .-.

Eddie esta en la carcel :c

hello! me han extrañado?... yo tambien! (':

hace algunas semanas, recibi dos reviews muy molestos, solo queria a aclarar, si mi historia les molesta, simplemente no lean, si va contra su religion, no lean, y otra cosa, no porque escriba una historia sobre lesbianas, significa que yo sea una... y si asi fuera... ¿que?

La homofobia esta muy mal chicos... :/ hay que aceptar a las personas como son y no criticar

bueno, hasta aqui el cap, dejenme reviews... con ideas porque la verdad me estoy quedando sin ellas :/ tambien cuentenme que les gustaria que pasara, para asi intentar ponerlo en la historia (:

byee, reviews?


	6. Por favor

Capitulo 6: Por favor

Desperté al día siguiente cuando los rayos del sol se estrellaron en mi cara, rodé sobre mi costado, para ver a Alice, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Bella, puedo pasar?- dijo la voz de Mary desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Claro- le conteste

-Buenos días- dijo sonrientemente mientras entraba con una bandeja llena de comida

-Buenos días- conteste en voz baja, ya que mi garganta estaba seca y dolía

Se acerco a mí y dejo la bandeja en mi regazo, para después sentarse en la esquina de la cama

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó

-Bien- mentí- ¿Dónde está Alice?

-En el instituto, ella me dijo que era una buena idea dejarte descansar por el día de hoy- me miro y me dio una sonrisa maternal- Come

Voltee a ver la bandeja, en ella habían huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo de naranja, en cualquier otro caso, lo habría aceptado con gusto, ya que Renne nunca me hacia desayunos. Pero esta vez, no tenía hambre

-No tengo hambre- dije

-Bella- me reprendió Mary- has pasado por mucha estas últimas horas, come, tal vez te siente bien

-Está bien- dije y empecé a comer

-Bueno, te dejo, por si me necesitas estaré abajo

Se fue y seguí comiendo, a los pocos minutos termine y me recosté en la cama

Poco a poco los sucesos de la noche anterior empezaron a abordar mi mente, y el que mas resaltaba, era el sueño

No entendía muy bien lo que aquel sueño intentaba decirme, pero no me gustaba nada

Aquel terrible temor de que Alice me dejara no me dejo en paz por unos minutos, hasta el punto en que se hizo insoportable. Necesitaba verla, y para ello tendría que ir al instituto

Eran las diez treinta de la mañana, aun alcanzaba a llegar a las ultimas horas. Me pare de la cama y agarre las primeras prendas que encontré en mi maleta, fui a darme una ducha rápida, apenas termine volví a la habitación para tomar mi mochila y baje las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- me pregunto Mary desde la cocina

-Al instituto

-Pero…

-Necesito distraerme, si me quedo me sentiré peor

-Está bien, ten cuidado

Salí de la casa y me fui caminando al colegio, ya que no había traído mi pick-up conmigo, además, solo estaba a unas cuadras

Llegue justo a la clase de biología, con paso lento me acerque al aula, antes de entrar respire y vi hacia adentro.

Edward no estaba ahí. Suspire y entre, me senté en el mismo lugar que usaba cuando Edward estaba ahí

La clase paso muy lentamente, ya que no dejaba de ver la puerta, solo por si Edward entraba. Sabía que eran muy pocas las posibilidades de que eso pasara, pero sus padres tenían mucho dinero, y podrían haber pagado la fianza para sacarlo de ahí.

Las clases terminaron y por suerte, Edward jamás apareció.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Alice, voltee a verla y sentí como el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas, como siempre pasaba cada vez que la veía

-Hola- dije en voz baja

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto contrariada- le dije a mamá que te dejara descansar

-Y lo hizo, pero me sentía mal ahí sola, por eso decidí venir

-Está bien, vamos-fuimos al estacionamiento por su auto y salimos del instituto, pero en vez de dirigirnos a casa de Alice, fuimos por otro lado

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Alice

-Estuve revisando tu maleta-la mire sorprendida- y vi que te faltaban muchas cosas, así que…- volteo a verme con una sonrisa burlona- ¡nos vamos de compras!

-¡No!- grite, odiaba ir de compras, además, no tenía dinero- Alice, no tengo dinero

-Por lo del dinero ni te preocupes, y no trates de convencerme para no ir, solo perderás tu tiempo

Cruce los brazos enojada y así me fui durante todo el camino

Las compras con Alice no fueron tan horribles como me imaginaba, sorprendentemente hoy estaba muy relajada

Llegamos a su casa cerca de las siete de la noche, y ahí estaba un mercedes negro, igual al de Carlisle

Me quede tensa ante eso y Alice lo notó

-Vamos Bella, no dejare que te hagan nada

Entramos a la sala y ahí estaba Carlisle y Esme platicando con Mary

-Alice, vamos arriba- dijo Mary en cuanto la vio y se la llevo, cuando apenas iba a seguirlas, Esme me llamó

-¿Bella, podemos hablar contigo?- preguntó

Lo pensé durante unos instantes, al final cedí y me senté en un sillón que había frente a ellos

-¿Y bien?- pregunté

-Bella- dijo Carlisle con voz serena- venimos a pedirte, por favor, que retires los cargos que pusiste contra Edward

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida

-Por favor, Bella- sollozó Esme

-No- dije rotundamente

-Bella, por favor-dijo Carlisle- es la última cosa que te pediremos

-No- volví a negar

-Por favor- lloró Esme- Edward está enfermo, el necesita ayuda psicológica, no estar encerrado ahí-lloró aún mas y se recargo en el hombro de su esposo

-Por favor, Bella- dijo Carlisle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No- volví a negar- ¡no volveré a correr el riesgo de que su hijo acosador intenté violarme de nuevo!

-Por favor, Bella- suplicó Esme- pon una orden de alejamiento si quieres, pero por favor, retira los cargos

¡Demonios! Me están convenciendo

-Por favor, Bella- dijo Carlisle y esta vez dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

Esto era demasiado, jamás los había visto sufrir de esa forma, y me entristecía demasiado, ya que ellos eran como mis padres

Aquí vamos de nuevo

-Está bien-dije segura, ellos voltearon a verme esperanzados- retiraré los cargos, pero pediré una orden de alejamiento

-Muchas gracias, Bella- dijo Esme y se acercó a mí para abrazarme fuertemente

-¿Vamos?- dijo Carlisle, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

El procedimiento fue corto, a la media hora después, Edward ya estaba fuera de la celda

Su aspecto lucía cansado y descuidado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados

-¡Edward!- gritó Esme, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Edward me veía fijamente

-¿Bella?- se separó de Esme y se acercó a mí, pero en eso un policía lo detuvo

-¿Qué?- dijo

El abogado se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Edward, Isabella ah levanto una orden de alejamiento en tu contra- él lo miró atónito- Tiene que haber al menos una distancia de dos metros entre los dos, no puedes buscarla ni ir a lugares que ella frecuenta o que tú sabes que estará ahí, la única excepción aquí, sería el instituto. Tampoco puedes llamarla por teléfono, enviarle mensajes o correos electrónicos- dejó claro el abogado- si rompes alguna de estas reglas, serás detenido al instante

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Edward no dejaba de ver al abogado como si no hubiera entendido ninguna palabra que había dicho

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir esas reglas?- preguntó de repente

-Por siempre- dijo- o al menos que Isabella retire la orden, solo así podrías acercarte a ella

-¡No!- gritó Edward y se fue corriendo a las celdas

-Edward- lo llamó Esme, los policía atraparon a Edward y lo llevaron de nuevo con nosotros- ¿Qué está mal, hijo?- le preguntó cuando vio que él lloraba

-Prefiero estar encerrado unos años, a no volver a hablarle nunca- dijo entre sollozos

Estuve a punto de llorar cuando dijo eso, a mí también me dolía mucho dejar de hablarle. Al final de todo, es mi mejor amigo

-Edward, vámonos a casa- dijo Carlisle y lo empujó hacia fuera, pero antes de salir él se negó

-¡No!- gritó de nuevo. Intentó acercarse a mí pero los policía volvieron a detenerlo- Bella, por favor perdóname- dijo y empezó a llorar con fuerza- retira ésa estúpida orden- me pidió- Te amo- dijo y me miró con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban llenos de lágrimas

-No, Edward- dije segura- esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos

Y salí corriendo de ahí, no pude seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y deje que mojaran mis mejillas cuando iba en camino a casa de Alice

Me sentía mal porque lo estaba haciendo ser infeliz, pero en el fondo sabia que no era yo la culpable, sino su enfermedad, tal como lo habían dicho Carlisle y Esme, él necesitaba ayuda

Yo también te amo Edward… pero no de la forma en que a ti te gustaría

Desee haberle dicho eso, pero ahora es demasiado tarde

* * *

uuuhh, edward se puso melodramatico no creen? haha

hello girls, al fin les subo un capitulo mas de la historia, ya nos acercamos al final! :D

espero que les haya gustado y me dejen varios reviews con cualquier comentario que se les ocurra, las unicas excepciones son hablar mal de los gays, ya lo saben :3

bye! (:


	7. Nota

Hey girls!

Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que subí capítulo… y pues solo aparecí para dar señales de vida y avisar que pronto habrá capítulo (obvio no dejaré la historia, aunque lo he pensado seriamente)

En realidad siento que tengo pocos comentarios en comparación de los seguidores que tengo, y eso me hace pensar que no les importa si continuo la historia o no, por lo que de verdad, de verdad! Les pido que me dejen reviews en esta nota, porque me confunde su indiferencia

Necesito saber que piensan, que les gustaría que pasará, que no, ideas o críticas para mejorar, solo en serio comenten (me pondré de rodillas si comentan)

Así que… nos vemos pronto (:

PD: comenten por favor!

Laters! (:


End file.
